D-eadman Wonderland
by ilovechibis
Summary: A short and simple crossover of D.GrayMan and Deadman Wonderland revolving around Allen Walker.
1. 0

And so he "brought down the gavel" – it was over.

That single **bang** between the wooden mallet and the block echoed across the room and, there, a chorus of whispers and murmurs streamed around me, like a large band of bees it loaded the thick-aired space – I choked – that the dull drones drilled through my ears. I could only look up, my face creased with utter dismay and moist with sick apprehension, and unable to bring out a voice that could rescue me. The problem was I had nothing. I was completely defenceless, naked even, despite having an aid by my side.

The man throned on the highest desk didn't even return my gaze; he solely stared down, his line of vision passing through me, his face heavy and blank.

These two men in blue clenched onto my arms, their gloved hands made me feel as if I was foul, and hauled me towards what's supposed to be an exit.

Heads down, I replayed scenes. Fast forward. Rewind. Pause.

"_Deddomanwandarando_," I mouthed, mimicking the judge's lips. Due to limited knowledge, I couldn't interpret it.

But, nonetheless, his last words concluded my fate: "_We hereby sentence the defendant, Walker Allen_," boomed the authority, "_to death…_"

* * *

_It's funny how we weren't totally confined_, I pondered.

I've always imagined that metallic cuffs were to be typically locked around our wrists to restrain us from attempting to break out. We were dirty criminals, after all. But all the way from Hokkaido Prefecture to… here, there was not a lot that challenged whatever freedom we had left and not one of us _criminals_ seized that golden opportunity. Have they forgotten that we are being driven to our death sentence? It's impossible to disregard such matter as our end, that's insanity.

Me? I chewed and thoroughly grinded my lip, too pathetic for a tasty master plan.

Perfectly in order and perfectly in unison, out of the van and one behind the other, we trudged over a smoothly cemented path as we were led into a building structure so large and thick that it seems to be swallowing us whole.

I welcomed myself to Deadman Wonderland.

* * *

"Have you ever heard of _Carnival Corpse_, Allen?"

Eventually, after what seemed like a month, I had already forgotten my purpose here. _It's too good to be true, is it not?_ I managed to stomach the fact that, with this brace bounded around my neck, lethal poison was being injected to my bloodstream on a daily basis and that consuming a candy-like antidote every three days will only postpone my end.

"What's that?" I inquired.

Now, I'm living like a liberated prisoner – still locked away from the rest of society, but still able to do the norms, like socialising and working (with those life-prolonging candies as payment. Thank goodness, oh, thank goodness).

"Are you serious? Did you eat a lot again? The food is blocking your ears, I swear…"

If you ignore intimidating inmates and the occasional violence and blood spill, life was quite alright and decent.

"Hey…" I pushed on. "What is it?"

Anxiously, his eyes shifted to the side and his hand followed, pointing towards a large television screen. "Aren't you the Dove?"

Then, as if on cue, three guards marched into the room and the canteen was instantly silenced.

My inmate continued. He whispered, "Do you still not know anything?" He sounded ever so frustrated.

* * *

"'_Carnival Corpse'… Deadmen – men and women who have exhibited the 'Branch of Sin'… the Great Tokyo Earthquake… experiment… limits of that power…_"

The hologram paused and Tamaki stepped between me and the pixels, swiftly flinging his arms outwards as if he concluded the video clip.

"Allen Walker, yes?" he inquired as he hovered his fingers over a clipboard. "…British. Sixteen years old. You're pretty good at Japanese, you know. Did you study it?"

"So, Deadman… Are you ready?"

"… _And the only way to do that is to pit Deadman against Deadman in a FIGHT TO THE DEATH…_"

* * *

Built after the Great Tokyo Earthquake for the sake of reviving the famous oriental capital that had sunk into ruins and cradled by the waters; with very modern technology, it's designed after a flamboyant tourist attraction, a theme park.

A prison with a twist, you could say.

It's accessible to the public to entertain and boost morale, also operated by the convicts.

It's greatest attraction? It's called the _Carnival Corpse_.

And the spotlight is on me.

Welcome to Deadman Wonderland.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Obviously I've been off for a very long time; but I don't really know if I'm back - I doubt, sorry.

What got me to post again was this piece of assessment I had to do for school. We were to do a "cross-over"(but the school doesn't know this term) and it reminded me of Fanfiction. So, I was like: "Why not?" because it was relevant.

I still haven't received my grade for this, I'm itching to know what my English teacher will think of this.

I also think doing a cross-over for an assessment is ridiculous because only those familiar with the story it is based on will notice its creativity (for example: clever puns)... Especially since this piece of work adds up to your final grade.

Anyway... Bye (:


	2. Interview with Allen Walker

_The door shrieked open, long legs stepping inside. Allen Walker welcomed himself into the room with his grin as dazzling as his platinum hair._

_From a British tourist to a juvenile criminal, Allen Walker was sentence to death to Japan's publicly operated prison – Deadman Wonderland. After his eventual liberation, he coped with readjusting into normalcy but he said: "my viewpoint of the world itself has changed, though"._

Just like unshackled prisoners, did he mean he was reformed? Those days and months isolated from the outside world and accumulated and confined inside a temporary shelter must have swayed him to become a better member of society, especially since he was there – along with everyone else – waiting for a permanent punishment.

"No, that's not it," the young Englishman protested, tugging on his gloves. "When something seems very promising, sometimes it is deception at its very best."

It has been a year since Deadman Wonderland had collapsed and scattered under the Japanese seas. There were immense casualties, such as severe blood loss, amputation and the vast majority perished along with the building, but the fortunate survivors were permitted with a new start with society; meaning that they have been unconditionally discharged from their awaiting execution.

"The government thought that the judgement that's being brought upon the prisoners in Deadman Wonderland was on par with death because human rights were violated to an extent that even we 'criminals'" – Walker air quoted – "deserve sympathy and a final chance. It's an ultimatum."

'Human rights' was definitely a news-worthy topic that reached every television in Japan - the well-known event called "Carnival Corpse" revolved around it. According to the former audiences of the exclusive event, the action that took place were thought to be "just very good special effects that would have compared to the real life gladiator games". However, the plot twist scars those who have realised it.

"It took me a month to find out about the Carnival Corpse because I was too concentrated with collecting antidote candies so I could prolong my life there. I've been under the spotlight, though. I know what it's like to compete because I've been nominated. This may sound very inhumane but I had to kill whoever was placed in the arena with me.

"Those commercials you saw about Deadman Wonderland is an example of deception that I was talking about. It's not as colourful as it advertises. Carnival Corpse was _so good_ for the audience that the whole "action" they paid for are actually all **real**. Real blood, real flesh, **real humans**."

It was indeed very peculiar that a flamboyant theme park was built alongside a prison for those on death row. Surely, the irony was apprehensive. How come no one dared to question it?

"Government manipulation and power," Walker answered bluntly.

If that was the case then the world is a frightening place since a small collection of people has the capabilities to discreetly assemble a slaughter house. Japan was thought to be at peace again after gradually recovering from the Great Earthquake approximately a decade ago but, underneath the mending civilisation, ruthless human experimentations worked under the artificial lights of the theme park. How do they play with life?

Walker lifted a finger, twiddling it playfully. "Here's an example. If you lose in the Carnival Corpse, there is a consequence: you lose a part of your body. The choice is randomised so you could lose a toe, an eye, a finger or even a whole limb."

The amiable blond also said that one can be nominated to participate in Carnival Corpse multiple times.

"I've only been in the arena once – thank goodness…" – he felt for his heart and breathed out relief – "So I'm still physically complete, no worries."

He's "physically complete", indeed.

"But I'm mentally scrambled, probably," Allen Walker joked.


End file.
